The present disclosure relates to the field of air conditioners and particularly to a multi-type air conditioner system.
A multi-type air conditioner system is generally applicable to clustered buildings and can provide users with comfortable indoor living and working environments despite a hostile outdoor ambient. During operation in a heating mode, the traditional multi-type air conditioner system transmits hot air to the indoor through vents arranged on a ceiling, but the hot air tends to be concentrated proximate to the ceiling so that the indoor temperature drops stepwise from the top down, and the users feel hot at their heads and cold at their feet; and also the multi-type air conditioner system raises the air pressure and the air transmission speed of a fan so that the overall indoor temperature reaches a preset value, and in this meantime the indoor noise will become more apparent, thus degrading the comfortability of the users.